Conventionally, a safety belt is for use in a highway passenger car to protect the users from being hurt in a traffic accident, and the conventional safety belt is designed for this purpose. It is evident that the conventional safety belt is good for such a purpose. However, since the conventional safety belt is designed for protecting the users from a major injury in a major accident, such as a collision of vehicles, an emergent stop of vehicles moving with high speeds and vehicles colliding, the design is emphasized on strengthening the belt and reducing the inconvenience of using the belt.
As noted previously, when a vehicle is being driven on a well-paved road or a highway, there is no major disadvantage of the conventional design of safety belts in protecting the users from major injuries in an accident. However, when a vehicle is driven off road, the jolt of the unpaved path or trail often result in a shake of the vehicle, especially when the vehicle is in a high speed situation. The safety belt rubs and chafes the users' shoulder and chest under the circumstances.